fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Mega Man Blast
Mega Man Blast or Rock Man Blast: The Final War with Wily Begins (Rokkumanburasuto: Wairī to no saigo no sensō ga hajimarimasu) in Japan, is a Mega Man game that is to be developed by Vision Studios and will be officially released on August 18 2017. '' Gameplay It plays like any other Mega Man game that came before with some differences. For an example, they brought back the slide and charge shot which were absent from Mega Man 9 and 10. There is also the addition to play as Lyric, and later Bass and Protoman. It's been comfirmed that Bass will play like he did in Mega Man & Bass as well as Mega Man 10. Story After Dr. Wily accidentally gets Dr. Lights secondary Lab ''(Troy/Lyric) Assistant killed, Dr. Light manages to slightly robotize him and bring him back to life. Lyric decides to go off and join Mega Man/Rock in his battle against Wily. Robot Masters Virus Man ''' Originating from an experiment gone wrong, Wily convinced him to join his side in order to get him to help him take down Mega Man. He wants to the strongest robot master and his hatred of Mega Man stems from this. He has two weapons, a mega buster and a character weakening virus that hurts that player. His weapon is a virus. '''Toxic Man Another failed experiment (It failed when they attempted to see how he'd react to Toxins). He was supposed to untoxicate places like Rain Forests and the Jungle. However, knowing that he'd be scrapped, he fled to the Jungle where he learned that he could use Toxic waste as a weapon. As such, he mostly floods the Jungle. Propane Man Originally made for steel mills in the city, he ran away after killing a few humans on accident (Becoming the first robot to break any rule of robotics). ''In his time spent alone, he lost his sanity and has become a mostly Pyromaniac. With the resurgence of Dr. Wily, he volunteered and took over a Light Factory. '''Copy Woman' She was built to copy herself multiple times to see if it was possible to make cloning devices. However, she was to be scrapped since nobody had any real use for her. However, she escaped and worked for Wily. She took over the Robot Museum for Wily. Gunner Man Built as one man army, he was in development when he went berserk, betrayed them and took the base for himself. He sided himself with Dr. Wily believing that Wily speaks justice for robots. Rail Man Originally working with the military and Navy. Later on, he was given a rail gun which was installed inside him. However, realizing that this power would be used against enemies of the government, he abandoned the military and hid away for a while. When he came back, he joined Wily's side. Later on, it was discovered that Wily had reprogrammed him to join his side. Buck Man Hiding outside in the great plains, he is a major threat the people settling in the area. However, he eventually swore allegiance to Dr. Wily which made him a threat to everyone. Mega Man is to either destroy or neutralize him. His stage is the great plains (Countryside) which has a lot of mountains, hills and caves. Voltage Man Abandoning his work place when his expiration date began to come up. He hadn't been heard of in a while, however, he joined Wily's cause in hopes that he wouldn't be able to be scrapped. His stage is the abandoned power plant he used to work at. It is similar to Cherynobyl as you go through an abandoned town (Similar to Pripyat) before heading into the power plant. Wily Stage 1 (Outer Wall) Wily built an outer wall out of his castle to keep Mega Man and Lyric away. Lyric and Mega Man have to find a way in by looking around the castle. The major boss of this section is a Super Yellow Devil. Wily Stage 2 - (Courtyard) ''' TBA '''Wily Stage 3 - (Inner Labs) TBA Wily Stage 4 (Robot Master rematches) ''' TBA '''Wily Stage 5 (Battle) TBA Endless Stage Mode Endless stage returns from Mega Man 10. Just like the previous versions, you use Mega Man (Or Lyric) to rush through an endless amount of screens. There obviously is no end to it and the goal is just to beat your record. Just like in the previous two games, you can share your score online and try to beat others. Soundtrack Similar to Sonic Mania, Mega Man Blast's official soundtrack is done by fans. Development The game quietly began development after Zelda Maker in early 2016 but was put on the shelf in March 2016 after the rebranding of Keyhole Studios and also the double development of TwilightXDawn and Splatoon: Winner Takes All also meant that it had to be put down for a while. The game officially resumed development in January 2017 and is said to be around the area of gold. A target release date will be revealed in April 2017. The idea for the game came after Capcom was said to have literally just forgotten and abandoned the Mega Man franchise. Many fans made fan games for the series. One of the most well known, Mega Man Unlimited was considered better than what even Capcom could offer. Because of this boom, Vision wanted to make their own game and release it officially due to Mega Man's 30th anniversary coming up and Capcom seemingly forgetting the franchise. More of the game was shown off at Visions Fantendo 10th Anniversary Showcase where they unveiled Buck Man. They also showed off his theme. On June 26th 2017, Vision revealed the final robot master, Voltage man. They also showed off Wily Stages 2 and 3. Later, the game was announced for August 18th of that year. Reception Originally, the game was largely ignored though it did receive some backlash for its OC, Lyric.As of now, the game has been getting some attention. Trivia TBACategory:Mega Man (series) Category:Mega Man Games Category:Fan Games Category:Vision Studios Category:8-Bit Games Category:2017